Mi protectora
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: El cielo y el infierno siempre han estado separados por una fina línea irrompible. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que los conflictos entre ellos disminuyeran. Se viene una gran batalla, donde el cielo y el infierno lucharán por mantener sus fuerzas. ¿Habrá espacio para el amor en esta guerrra que amenaza con destruir nuestro mundo? ¿Incluso para aquellos que lo perdieron todo? Rose
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi autorización. **

* * *

Prólogo.

Se oyó un grito desgarrador en la lejanía. Un grito largo y plasmado de dolor. Un grito cuyo eco se extendió por todo el lugar hasta llegar a los oídos de ella.

Isabella cuadró los hombros, tensó sus piernas y echó a correr con más ímpetu que antes. Jadeaba con fuerza mientras zigzagueaba por entre los árboles del bosque, persiguiendo el sonido de aquel grito. Se le heló la sangre y el corazón se le congeló dentro del pecho. Su espalda, enfundada con la chaqueta de Edward, le ardía a febril pero ella hizo caso omiso a ello.

¿De qué le servían ahora, cuando sabía que ya era demasiado tarde?

Entonces, al fin llegó a su cruel destino. Y la vio, allí, de rodillas en el piso, con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos y el cuerpo temblándole con fuertes sacudidas.

Su cabello rubio, que a la luz del día brillaba con una luz propia e inigualable, se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro y sus manos. Su piel, que antes se veía con un hermoso tono tostado, había perdido por completo el color y se había quedado blanco como la cal. Y su cuerpo, enfundado en un hermoso vestido blanco, se sacudía violentamente al compás de los sollozos que salían de sus labios carnosos.

Isabella sintió que la tierra se le habría bajo sus pies. Lo buscó con la mirada, desesperada, deseando febrilmente que aquello se tratase de una broma realizada por él. Pero no era así. Ya no.

El aire se le atascó en la garganta cuando lo comprendió todo. Se sintió mareada, adolorida completamente, y al instante supo el porqué de aquello. Era ella. Ella que le traspasaba su dolor inmenso. Ella con quién siempre Isabella compartió sus emociones y sensaciones porque eran hermanas, unidas por la misma razón que todos ellos estaban unidos.

Como pudo, se aproximó a ella, tambaleándose sobre sus pies ante el dolor y la agonía. Mientras más se acercaba a ella, más mareada se sentía y justo cuando estuvo a su lado, el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente bajo el pecho a la vez que se le creaba un nudo en el estómago. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el deseó de alejarse de allí la invadió. No podía hacerle eso. No podía dejarla sola con su dolor.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, reteniendo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. Alzó sus manos temblorosas hacia las de ella, para separarlas y apartarlas de su rostro. Pero, cuando sus manos hicieron contactos, a Isabella se le dobló el cuerpo ante la ola demoledora de dolor que la atacó de repente. Jadeó, en busca de aire ya que el golpe de dolor la había dejado sin aliento.

-Fui una tonta, ¿sabes?

Isabella dio un respingo al oír su voz. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, llenos de dolor y agonía que ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al percibir sus sensaciones y emociones.

–Fui una tonta al pensar en que "él" me iba a dejar ser feliz a su lado –continuó ella, ignorando la reacción de Isabella–. ¡Fui una completa idiota al pensarlo!

–No digas eso. –A pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta, Isabella se esforzó por musitar esas palabras–, Eso no es verdad.

–¿No lo es? –Soltó una risa amargada, provocando que Isabella se estremeciera de dolor.

–Él te ama y lo sabes –murmuró Isabella.

–¿Me ama? –preguntó la rubia, con su aterciopelada voz llena de dolor e incredulidad–. ¿Esta es su manera de demostrármelo? –Sus manos, blancas como la cal, se alzaron a la altura suficiente para que Isabella pudiera ver el pedazo de tela, chamuscado y con las orillas quemadas, que sus manos contenían. Isabella se estremeció y un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho como una daga. Era un pedazo de tela de su camisa. De la camisa de él–. ¡Pues vaya manera de demostrarlo!

Isabella solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. ¿Qué más le podía decir? Tampoco ella comprendía las razones por las cuáles "él" había cometido semejante locura. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente. ¿Por qué a ellos que nunca dañaron a nadie?

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un lado, hacia la cabaña que se imponía al lado de ellas. Su cabaña. La cabaña donde ellos habían planeado ser felices y vivir juntos. La cabaña que tanto Isabella como los demás, ayudaron a formar ya que él les había pedido su ayuda. La cabaña que ahora refulgía entre las brazas de fuego, entre las llamas que la estaban consumiendo completamente. Y al frente de la cabaña, el acantilado que su hermana tanto amaba.

Al principio, le pareció una idea bastante descabellada cuando ella se lo dijo. ¿Construir una cabaña en frente de un acantilado? ¿Para qué? Pero entonces, cuando ella se lo explicó, todo cobró sentido. Y claro, Isabella aceptó inmediatamente.

–No puedo soportarlo –gimió la rubia, con el dolor impregnado en sus palabras–. No puedo y no quiero.

–Sí puedes. –Isabella, desesperada, tomó sus manos con fuerza, ignorando la ola de dolor que la invadió al hacer esto. ¿Cómo su hermana podía soportar aquel dolor tan desgarrador? No lo sabía.

–Siento que me estoy muriendo por dentro –sollozó la rubia.

Entonces, Isabella lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su corazón se congeló dentro de su pecho y el cuerpo se le tensó de forma automática. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle de la misma forma que temblaba el cuerpo de su hermana hace unos segundos atrás. No. No, aquello no podía ser posible.

–No. –Sofocó un grito de dolor.

Su hermana soltó el agarre de sus manos de forma brusca, hosca. Se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose un poco y dejando que el vestido blanco le rodeara el cuerpo de una forma mágica, hermosa.

–Lo siento –masculló la rubia, mientras miles de lágrimas, que parecían brillar como luceros en sus mejillas, bañaban su rostro–. Pero debo hacerlo. No lo soporto. No puedo vivir con esto.

El corazón de Isabella se agitó, adolorido, rogante. Notó que algo le rozaba las mejillas y que allí, en su rostro, algo brillaba. Se llevó una mano al rostro, sorprendida al notar que sus mejillas estaban bañadas en agua y que esa agua brillaba con luz propia. Estaba llorando. Por primera vez, en tantos años, estaba llorando.

Del pecho le brotaron miles de sollozos incontrolables, mientras que su cuerpo se sacudía al compás de ellos. El dolor le atravesaba el corazón como una daga y le impedía el respirar bien.

Detrás de ella se escucharon los pasos rápidos de su compañero, que seguramente había previsto esto y corría para tratar de detenerlo, de que no se llevara a cabo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su hermana ya había tomado la decisión.

–Por favor –sollozó Isabella, con desesperación–. No lo hagas, por favor.

Su hermana la ignoró. Caminó tranquilamente, con el rostro embargado de una tranquilidad que sorprendió a Isabella. Su semblante era tranquilo, pacífico e incluso tenía una sonrisa en la boca, aunque las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas delataban el hecho de su dolor.

Y cuando se colocó en la orilla del acantilado, Isabella sintió un vacío en el pecho que la dejó sin aliento. Intentó pararse, correr al lado de su hermana y salvarla de allí, incluso sentía ese peculiar ardor en la espalda que la podía ayudar, pero su cuerpo no respondía, parecía congelado. Solo pudo alzar las manos hacia su hermana, sollozando y rogándole con la mirada.

–Lo siento –murmuró su hermana y luego le sonrió tranquilamente–. Te amo, hermana. Nunca lo olvides.

–Y yo te amo a ti, hermana –musitó como pudo Isabella, entre lágrimas–. Pero por favor no me hagas esto.

–Adiós…

Entonces, su hermana estiró los brazos a su costado, cerrando los ojos con su semblante tranquilo. Se colocó de espaldas al acantilado, mientras el viento azotaba su rostro hermoso y le secaba las lágrimas, que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

El corazón de Isabella comenzó a latir desbocado, agitado, frenético.

Entonces, su hermana dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás, sonriendo. Y a los segundos, desapareció,

El corazón de Isabella se paralizó.

– ¡No!

* * *

**_Aquí una de mis nuevas historias. Espero que les guste ya que es de un género nuevo para mí. _**

**_Haganme saber que les parece por medio de los Review. Los quiero mucho a todos. Besos. _**

**_Isa Pattinson Masen. _**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephiene Meyer. La trama es completamente mía y esta prohibido su uso sin mi autorización. **

* * *

Capítulo 1: A primera mirada…

El sonido de la alarma resonó por toda la habitación. Fue tal el sonido y con tanta intensidad que las paredes de la habitación temblaron levemente al compás de el. Eran exactamente las seis de la mañana. Era día lunes.

Gimió por lo bajo al escuchar el sonido ensordecedor de la alarma, rogando internamente que aquel sonido callase de una buena vez. Pero no lo hizo. Aquel sonido tan irritante nunca cesó, provocando su enfado de forma inmediata. Rodó sobre su espalda, tomando las mantas entre sus manos para taparse el cuerpo con ellas en un vano intento de amortiguar aquel sonido irritante. Pero no funcionó.

Con aire resignado suspiró y destapó su cuerpo de las finas y suaves mantas que lo envolvían. Estiró sus piernas para que la circulación funcionase bien en ellas, ya que las tenía tensas y adormiladas al no estar moviéndolas hace unas cuantas horas. Después de aquello, inspiró con lentitud y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño a darse una ducha.

La ducha le ayudó para despejar un poco más su mente, que antes había estado medio grogui a causa del sueño que tenía. También le ayudó a relajar los músculos de su cuerpo que estaban un poco tensos a causa del mal dormir que tuvo la noche anterior y a darse cuenta de que ya debía poner sus cosas en orden, como lo hacía siempre.

Se vistió calmadamente con las mismas ropas formales que usaba para ir a trabajar. Guardó sus cosas en el maletín, sacó las llaves de su automóvil y salió a la calle enfrentándose a la calurosa mañana que había ese día.

Lo primero que hizo al verse ya al aire libre de la mañana, fue inspirar lentamente el aire mañanero que le rodeaba, cerrando los ojos con satisfacción. Por alguna razón, le encantaban las mañanas así, llenas de aire limpio y cargadas del calor que el sol les brindaba. Amaba el sol, amaba los días calurosos y por lo mismo vivía en Phoenix, porque allí todos los días eran soleados, como le gustaba.

Inspiró una vez más para luego retomar sus acciones, subiéndose al carro y marchando a su trabajo.

Aparcó tranquilamente su coche en el estacionamiento de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Se bajó del carro y echo a andar hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sus ojos se dirigieron, como en todas las mañanas, hacia el impotente edificio que se erguía en frente suyo, con aire orgulloso. No pudo evitar sentir dentro de su pecho una punzada de orgullo cuando vio que todo era perfecto, como siempre lo quiso, como siempre su padre se lo pidió. Porque, después de todo, su única inspiración para todo esto era su padre, el fundador de aquella empresa que ahora le pertenecía por herencia…

Sacudió la cabeza con fiereza para evitar que aquellos pensamientos tan dolorosos y pesimistas llegaran a su conclusión final. No podía, tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar todo.

Cuadró los hombros, levanto la barbilla levemente y centró su mirada en el camino que se le extendía al frente suyo. A pesar de todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de su corazón, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable frente a sus trabajadores, frente a las personas que confiaban en su criterio y en su forma de ser. No podía.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la entrada del edificio, donde se encontró con una de sus trabajadoras como recepcionistas del lugar.

–Buenos días, señor –lo saludó Zafrina, medio sonriendo con amabilidad.

Asintió con su cabeza como forma de saludo, esbozando una sonrisa con sus labios. Zafrina se le quedó mirando más tiempo del debido.

–Buenos días, Zafrina –contestó él.

Zafrina asintió con la cabeza y le entregó su tarjeta de entrada al edificio. Él, con rapidez, deslizó la tarjeta por la pequeña puerta que separaba las oficinas de la recepción. Luego, se colocó la tarjeta en el pecho, con ayuda del gancho que esta tenía al reverso, para encaminarse hacia su oficina.

El resto del día pasó para él de forma monótona y tediosa. Estuvo todo el santo día con la cabeza metida de lleno en papeles, papeles y más papeles. Aunque esto sonaba muy aburrido y tedioso para algunos, para él era algo natural y cotidiano en su empresa, aunque aquello no le quitaba el que fuera tedioso un poco. Pero esto significaba a gran medida que su empresa andaba por buen camino, lo que justo él deseaba.

A las cinco de la tarde, su secretaria, la eficiente y muy trabajadora Ángela Webber, tocó la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante –exclamó él, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Ángela entró en la oficina con una carpeta entre sus manos.

-Señor, vengo a avisarle que su avión ya esta preparado y esperándolo en el aeropuerto.

Él suspiró. Su viaje de negocios. Lo había olvidado.

Hace algunas semanas, estaba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de arquitectura, lo que él trabajaba y de lo que era su empresa. El proyecto era bastante bueno, los aliados de la empresa y los directores de la organización lo habían aceptado inmediatamente. Pero, el problema estaba en la ayuda económica del proyecto.

Aunque él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pagar él solo su proyecto, sabía que aquello no era posible y que necesitaba de apoyo económico de otras empresas que acepten su proyecto. Por lo mismo, buscó y buscó por días una buena empresa de arquitectura que pudiera ayudarlo y al fin encontró la indicada. La empresa Cullen architectural company, la mejor empresa arquitectónica de Washington y sus alrededores.

Habló con los encargados de la empresa y pidió una cita para presentar su proyecto, dando un pequeño adelanto de este. El pequeño adelantó del proyecto les gustó a los encargados así que de inmediato aceptaron su propuesta y le dieron cita para presentarse con el presidente de Cullen architectural company y, si al presidente y sus delegados les gusta el proyecto, firmar de una vez el contrato y ser socios.

Por la misma razón, ahora debía viajar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la empresa, en la cuidad de Seattle. Allí, se encontraría con el presidente de la empresa para luego mostrarle su gran proyecto.

Suspiró nuevamente y alzó la mirada hacia Ángela, que esperaba pacientemente su respuesta. Le sonrió de forma agradecida.

-Gracias, Ángela –sonrío levemente-. Firmo estos papeles y salgo para allá inmediatamente.

Su secretaria le sonrió amablemente y asintió con su cabeza.

-Recuerde que la junta es a las nueve de la noche. El presidente de la empresa no tenía otro horario disponible.

-No te preocupes, Ángela, lo comprendo.

Su secretaria le sonrió una vez más para luego salir de su oficina.

Él terminó de leer todos los documentos que tenía en sus manos y luego los firmó. Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina, no sin antes entregarle a Ángela los documentos que ya había leído y firmado.

/::/ /::/

El aire un poco frío de Seattle lo recibió cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto. Sus ojos se dirigieron de forma automática hacia gentío que se encontraba en frente de él, sacando sus equipajes de las bodegas. Esquivó por facilidad a todo el gentío que allí se encontraba y caminó hacia su maletín para sacarlo de la bodega. Una vez sacado su maletín, salió del aeropuerto.

El aire de Seattle era muy distinto al aire de Phoenix, eso él lo sabía perfectamente, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente al aire frío que lo rodeaba. Estaba tan acostumbrado al aire cálido de Phoenix que no podía adaptarse a los climas fríos.

Se acomodó su chaqueta un poco, tratando de que el calor de su cuerpo se mantuviera intacto. Alargó su mano e hizo parar a un taxi. Se subió al auto y le entregó la dirección de Cullen architectural company al conductor del taxi.

-Me lleva a esa dirección, por favor –le pidió, sonriendo amablemente.

-Claro, señor –respondió el conductor, sonriéndole en respuesta,

El auto avanzó por las grandes calles de Seattle, dándole a él un pequeño tour por la cuidad, sin que fuera planeado. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero no tanto como lo están siempre las calles de Phoenix, o eso pensó él.

El taxi se desplazó por miles de calles y luego se aparcó en frente de un edificio muy impotente. Era alto, altísimo, con un diseño impresionante. Bueno, eran dos edificios altos que se unían por un puente de vidrio, dándole un toque bastante bonito al diseño. Sus paredes eran de un hermoso color blanco, mientras que sus ventanas estaban hechas de un hermoso diseño triangular. Y casi en la cima, brillaba en su máximo esplendor el nombre de la compañía.

Él se bajó del automóvil, luego de pagarle al taxista lo debido por el viaje y se encaminó hacia el edificio. Debía reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso, como no, ya que sino conseguía ese apoyo económico de la compañía, nunca su proyecto se llevaría a cabo y eso él no lo quería. Le tenía demasiada fe a su proyecto y estaba completamente seguro que sería un éxito rotundo.

Deseando febrilmente que todo saliera a la perfección, se encaminó hacia el edificio, yendo directamente hacia la recepción. Allí, lo recibió una linda chica morena de ojos castaños.

-Buenos tardes, mi nombre es Ana, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos tardes, Ana –contestó él, sonriendo-. Vengo a una cita que me dieron los organizadores. A las ocho en punto.

La secretaria revisó en su computadora la cita, comprobando si era verdad o no. Luego de darle la información sobre la cita y donde se haría, le entregó una tarjeta de acceso al interior del edificio y le dio una credencial.

-Con esta credencial usted podrá pasar a la oficina del presidente de la compañía –le informó Ana.

-Entendido –musitó él-. Muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué, señor.

Luego de esta módica plática, él se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio deslizando su tarjeta en la puerta. Se subió a los ascensores y revisó la hora en el reloj de pulsera que tenía en su mano derecha. Eran las 7:45 pm, lo cuál significaba que iba a muy buen tiempo. Jamás le agradó el llegar atrasado a una cita de tal magnitud, para él, todo tenía que ser y salir perfecto, no podía equivocarse en los negocios.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándole un amplio piso lleno de ventanales que iluminaban la estancia de forma impresionante. Justo al lado de la puerta, que él supuso era de la oficina del presidente, se encontraba un escritorio bastante grande con una señorita pelinegra y de anteojos muy mordernos sentada en frente de él.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, la señorita alzó su vista del portátil que tenía entre sus finas manos y le sonrió de forma amable.

-Bienvenido, señor.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó al escritorio.

-Gracias –murmuró, sonriente-. Vengo por una cita de proyecto que me dieron la semana pasada.

-Oh, claro, claro –se rió la chica por lo bajo, rebuscando unos papeles en su escritorio. Los leyó con mucha rapidez y atención para luego colocarlos en una carpeta y levantarse de su asiento-. Acompáñeme, señor. Voy a llevarlo con el presidente.

Él la siguió de forma eficaz mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta donde él había supuesto que sería la oficina del presidente. No se equivocó.

La chica golpeó la puerta suavemente con sus nudillos. En cambio, recibió un suave y amable murmullo de "adelante", lo cuál provocó que la chica sonriera y abriera lentamente la puerta, no sin antes hacerle una seña a su acompañante para que lo siguiera.

-Señor, aquí esta el encargado de presentarle el proyecto SCS501 –anunció la chica.

El presidente estaba de pie, frente a su escritorio, buscando algo entre miles de papeles y archivos que tenía en su escritorio. Su cabello era de un impresionante color bronce, su piel era blanca y su estatura era muy alta. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje de color negro muy oscuro y una camisa blanca con el adorno de una corbata de color gris.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, Cristina? –preguntó el presidente, con una aterciopelada voz.

Entonces, él se apresuró a contestarle al presidente.

-Emmett McCarthy, señor.

De forma abrupta y sorpresiva, el presidente alzó su cabeza al oír a Emmett. Sus ojos, de un intenso color gris claro, se entrecerraron para luego posarse en Emmett, provocando que este se sintiera un poco cohibido ante su mirada.

Pero eso no es todo. Cuando se miraron el uno al otro, Emmett sintió una extraña sensación de reconocimiento. Una parte de él le decía casi a gritos que ese rostro de ojos grises lo había visto antes. Él sentía que alguna vez en su vida había visto al presidente de Cullen architectural company. Pero… ¿de dónde pudo haberlo conocido?

-Buenas tardes, señor McCarthy –masculló el presidente, sonriendo levemente. Emmett se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar en que aquel hombre tenía un aire misterioso. Algo que rodeaba a ese hombro hacía sentir a Emmett cohibido y temeroso-. Un gusto conocerlo. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-El gusto es mío, señor Cullen –contestó Emmett, como pudo antes de tragar en seco en un vano intento de quitar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo sabía, pero por una extraña razón, se sentía muy cohibido con la presencia de Edward Cullen.

-Oh, solo llámeme Edward –le pidió el señor Cullen, sonriendo un poco, aunque sus ojos serios le ofrecían a Emmett una ola de cohibición-. El señor Cullen es mi padre.

-Muy bien, Edward –sonrió Emmett.

Entonces, Edward rodeó su escritorio y se acercó a Emmett para tenderle su mano en un pequeño saludo. Emmett se apresuró a estrechársela de inmediato.

-Puedes retirarte, Cristina. Gracias –ordenó Edward a su secretaria.

Cristina sonrió agradecida y asintió con su cabeza para luego dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir de la oficina.

Emmett no supo porqué o cómo, pero luego de estrechar la mano de Edward, su cuerpo se había relajado bastante, como por arte de magia. Inclusive, hasta tan relajado estaba, que se permitió sonreírle a Edward ampliamente, como si fueran grandes amigos. Para su sorpresa, el presidente le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Siéntate, por favor –le pidió el presidente, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia la silla que se encontraba en frente del escritorio.

-Gracias –contestó Emmett, sentándose.

Edward rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su silla, en frente de su escritorio. Tomó entre sus manos la carpeta que sigilosamente Cristina había puesto encima de su escritorio para echarle un vistazo.

-Muy bien –exclamó-, hablemos de su gran proyecto.

En los siguientes minutos los dos se ensimismaron en una plática que se basaba potencialmente en el gran proyecto de Emmett, un proyecto que por lo visto tenía muchas posibilidades de triunfar en el ámbito arquitectónico. Un proyecto por el cuál Emmett trabajó casi toda su vida para sacarlo adelante y realizar su sueño; el sueño que desde niño compartió con su padre.

A pesar de que Emmett estaba cómodo y relajado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tenso y cohibido cada vez que los ojos grises de Edward Cullen lo escaneaban. No sabía porqué, pero un aire misterioso y peligroso rodeaba a aquel hombre de mirada tan dura. Aquel hombre destilaba misterio y dominio, aunque sobretodo dominio de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Emmett sintió una especie de simpatía al darse cuenta de aquello, pues en ello Edward y él coincidían. A Emmett le gustaba tener el dominio completo e irrevocable de su empresa, de que sus trabajadores sepan que él es el jefe allí, no otra persona. A él le gustaba tener el dominio completo de su vida, de todo lo que pasaba en ella. No le gustaba que algo le sorprendiera, pues el quería dominar su día y su destino. No quería nada más que ello y que todo saliera perfecto.

Sin que Emmett supiese, Edward compartía el mismo pensamiento que Emmett, los dos se parecían demasiado en su forma de ser. A los dos les gustaba tener el control de su vida y de su destino, y también los dos tenían una clara obsesión con el control y la perfección de sus empresas.

Cuando la plática sobre el proyecto hubo terminado, Edward aprobó de inmediato la solicitud de ayuda económica y le pidió a Emmett que se quedara un día más en Seattle para que al día siguiente mismo pudieran firmar el contrato de socios. Emmett aceptó sin protestar, después de todo esa era su única oportunidad para realizar su gran sueño.

Se despidieron animadamente, sonrientes y estrechando sus manos. A Emmett, a pesar de todo, le agradó bastante la personalidad de Edward y creyó que se llevarían muy bien los dos durante lo que duraría su gran proyecto arquitectónico en el cuál trabajarían juntos.

Emmett salió del edificio sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Ahora que por fin tenía el apoyo económico que necesitaba para su proyecto, podría trabajar tranquilo y relajado. Una de las cosas que más le cargaban a Emmett era el tener que trabajar mientras su mente estaba en otras cosas. Así, el trabajo no le salía bien.

Como tenía que quedarse por más tiempo del que planeaba en Seattle, decidió rentar un automóvil para no tener que andar en Taxi cada vez que salía a la calle. También alquiló una habitación en uno de los hoteles de Seattle y guardó sus cosas allí.

No quiso quedarse en la habitación para aburrirse, quería conocer un poco más aquella cuidad de la que tanto se hablaba. Así que tomó las llaves de su coche rentado y salió a la calle, dispuesto a conocer hasta los rincones más ocultos de Seattle.

Cuando salió afuera, se percató de que estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. El cielo de Seattle se había oscurecido por completo y miles de nubes lo habían rodeado, dejando caer sus gotas de lluvia en la cuidad.

A Emmett, este hecho no le agradó demasiado. Como a él le gustaba el calor y los días soleados, la lluvia no era su mejor aliada en ese día. Aún así, no quiso arruinar sus planes. Estaba decidido a salir si o si, así que corrió hacia el carro, tapando su cabeza con sus manos en un vano intento de impedir que la lluvia lo mojara, y se subió rápidamente al automóvil. Lo echó a andar sin vacilamiento de su parte.

El motor rugió de forma ensordecedora al hacer partir el carro. Condujo de forma cuidadosa por toda la cuidad, deteniéndose para admirar alguno que otro edificio de muy buen diseño arquitectónico. Entonces, llegó a un bosque solitario, donde nadie se encontraba alrededor. El camino por el cuál estuvo conduciendo terminó para dar paso a una pequeña senda de caminata al interior del bosque.

Pensó la posibilidad de volver, de seguir recorriendo la cuidad de Seattle, pero algo dentro de él lo empujó a seguir esa senda. Tal vez solo era curiosidad.

Se bajó del automóvil grácilmente y cerró la puerta del auto. Fue hacia la parte de atrás del automóvil para ir en busca de un abrigo, ya que hacía bastante frío en aquel lugar y además deseaba cubrirse un poco de la lluvia. Se colocó el abrigo largo y se encaminó hacia el interior del oscuro bosque, siguiendo la pequeña senda.

Al principio, se le hizo un tanto difícil la caminata ya que el asfalto estaba cubierto de agua y barro, por lo cual sus pies resbalaban a través de ellos y muchas veces tuvo que afirmarse de algún árbol que había por allí para evitar caerse de bruces al suelo. Pero luego, al caminar unos cuantos kilómetros más adentro, el asfalto poco a poco comenzó a enderezarse mientras que las posas de agua disminuían considerablemente.

La lluvia ahora caía suavemente sobre los árboles que lo rodeaban, con un fino sonido de fondo cuando caían a las ramas de los árboles. El viento bailaba a través del bosque creando un leve sonido cuando pasaba por ellos.

Este silencio que rodeaba el bosque le propinaba a Emmett una tranquilidad y paz que nunca antes en su vida había sentido. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo, su mente se despejó de todo; de los contratos, de las cuentas, de los proyectos… de absolutamente todo. Hace mucho que no se sentía así.

¿Hace cuanto que no se tomaba unas merecidas vacaciones? No sabía, no se acordaba. Ya había perdido la maldita cuenta desde la última vez que tomó unas vacaciones.

Inspiró profundamente, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran del aire limpio y fresco que le entregaba el viento y la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Entonces, como saliendo de un profundo sueño, sus ojos se enfocaron el algo blanco que se encontraba en frente de él, a unos cuantos metros.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos con fuerza por la espesa pared de agua que le ofrecía la lluvia, y solo así pudo ver bien lo que se extendía en frente suyo. Era un acantilado. Un enorme y espacioso acantilado.

Los árboles del bosque rodeaban el acantilado dándole una forma circular impresionante. De fondo, se escuchaba a la perfección el sonido del agua al llegar al fondo del acantilado. Al parecer allí había un lago demasiado grande, a juzgar por el gran sonido que creaban las olas y el movimiento del agua.

Pero había algo más que llamó demasiada la atención de Emmett. Allí, al borde del acantilado, se encontraba una mujer.

Vestía un vaporoso y hermoso vestido blanco que rodeaba su cuerpo de una forma magistral y danzaba al compás del viento. Su cabello era de un hermoso y llamativo color rubio que parecía brillar con luz propia alrededor de su cabeza.

Los pasos de Emmett se apresuraron de forma automática al verla allí, sin que él fuese consciente de ello. Su cuerpo temblaba por alguna razón desconocida, como con una especie de electricidad recorriéndolo por completo.

Había algo allí, en el maldito aire que rodeaba el bosque, que tiraba de Emmett con una fuerza sobrehumana para acercarse a aquella mujer. Algo eléctrico ejercía presión en el cuerpo de Emmett, una presión de la cuál él no se podía zafar.

El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba, cual hoja de papel al viento. Su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando el agua que caía por el acantilado. Sus brazos delgados y blanquecinos se envolvían a sí misma con mucha fuerza, como abrazándose.

Sin poder evitarlo, Emmett absorbía con sus ojos cada movimiento que aquella mujer hacía, incluso hasta el mínimo movimiento. No lo podía evitar, sus ojos estaban pegados a esa mujer como su de un imán se tratara. Y mientras, sus pasos acrecentaban su velocidad.

Entonces, el cuerpo de aquella mujer se balanceó al borde del acantilado, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia abajo.

- ¡No!

Emmett sintió algo raro dentro de él, como una especie de vacío en el estómago que lo hizo jadear. Su mundo, por completo, dio un giro vertiginoso a su alrededor mientras sus piernas le temblaban como una hoja de papel.

Se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones, el cuerpo le tembló de una forma impresionante. El pecho se le oprimió como su tuviera el peso de una roca encima que pasara kilos y kilos…

No supo como ni cuando, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a tal velocidad y con tanta desesperación, que en menos de quince segundos estaba ya al lado de aquella mujer, al borde del precipicio.

Sus brazos, de forma inconsciente, le envolvieron la cintura a la misma vez que una pequeñísima parte de su mente registraba el hecho de que en el cielo se escuchó un gran estruendo; era un rayo. La giró con sus brazos y la jaló con suavidad hacia sí para alejarla del acantilado, pero sus brazos eran muy grandes y con la mínima presión que ejercían era mucha fuerza, así que la mujer se meció en sus brazos empujándolo a él al suelo y como Emmett la tenía tomada de la cintura, ella inevitablemente cayó encima de él.

Ante el impacto de su espalda contra el duro asfalto, Emmett no pudo evitar jadear en busca de aire, pues el golpe le había quitado el aliento. El cuerpo de la chica cayó encima de él con bastante rudeza, por lo cuál él escuchó un débil jadeo que provocó un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. La cabeza de ella cayó en su hombro, con su cabello tapándole el rostro, mientras que sus manos se posicionaban en su pecho en busca de apoyo.

Otro estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, aunque este era mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Se quedaron allí, en el piso, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones aceleradas a causa de la caída tan fuerte que sufrieron. Los brazos de Emmett seguían alrededor de la cintura de la mujer y, por extraño que pareciera, el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo no ejercía ninguna presión. Era liviana. Demasiado.

Emmett podía sentir con demasiada precisión como el cuerpo de ella se agitaba al compás de su respiración agitada, y como pequeños jadeos salían de su boca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Eso, por alguna extraña razón, lo puso nervioso.

Entonces, la chica alzó su cabeza para mirarlo. Aunque de principio Emmett no pudo ver nada de su rostro pues su cabello rubio lo tapaba. Sin embargo, una ráfaga de viento los azotó a los dos, provocando que el hermoso y largo cabello rubio de ella se agitara al compás del viento y se alejara de su rostro, dejándola expuesta por completo.

Él contuvo el aliento. Nunca había visto un rostro tan hermoso como aquel.

La piel de ella era lisa y de un hermoso color crema. Una pequeña nariz respingada adornaba su rostro mientras que un poco más abajo se encontraban unos hermosos y gruesos labios de color carmesí intenso. Un poco más arriba, unas espesas, largas y negras pestañas envolvían unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo mismo.

Emmett quedó petrificado ante tanta en belleza en aquel rostro, en cuyos ojos azules como el cielo, él creyó ver un destello plateado en sus pupilas…

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 1 de esta gran historia. Espero que les guste. **_

_**Dejenme saber su opinión en los Review, ¿si? Los quiero mucho. Gracias por leer esta historia. Besos. **_

_**Isa Pattinson Masen. **_


End file.
